


Hit me up

by decendium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Voyeurism, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: University school mates who meet each other through a porn site, featuring soccer jock Luhan and camboy Jongdae. (PWP, and a horrid attempt at internet lingo while still trying to be proper)





	Hit me up

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my LJ, I wrote this in 2014, may or may not flesh this out further because I like the concept of Camboy Jongdae. Comments and Kudos are welcome :)

 

 

 

 

 

_Find a sexy single gay man in your area to chat with._ A gaudy looking advertisement flashes brightly on Luhan’s laptop screen, as he scrolls through numerous video thumbnails idly.

 

Known to often be sketchy ruses, Luhan ignores the ad while adding another video to his collection of attractive twinks in compromising positions. _Why would anyone let themselves fall prey to scams, or even pay for porn from secure sites when you could get your rocks off by browsing through the internet for free?_ Luhan rolls his eyes as he tucks his sated cock back into his pants, having just jerked off to some video of a hot unattainable twink being pounded into the mattress by his top’s big dick.

 

Luhan logs off his account and the site automatically refreshes, the same advertisement from before popping up again but with a different face being showcased. A guy with a kittenish smile who is completely Luhan’s type – a pretty face with nice bone structure and a hot body with lean muscles everywhere, not too buff but defined enough. It sparks up some curiosity in Luhan and he hesitates on clicking the ad, before realising that he could close the new site if it was a scam.

 

Besides, Luhan might just find another favourite guy to fantasise about, he had nothing to lose.

  
The advertisement leads Luhan to a polished, neat looking webpage that isn’t gaudy looking at all. It takes Luhan a few minutes to scan through the terms and conditions and to get familiar with the new adult-rated site. The site was like _Youtube_ but instead of video channels, it ran on multiple chatrooms with a webcam option instead. And most importantly, there isn’t any annoying pop-up window asking for Luhan’s bank account while signing up.

 

_This seems promising._ Luhan muses as he browses through the active chatrooms and webcams. A little smirk settles onto Luhan’s lips when he finds the attractive face that he was looking for on the site. _Ah, there you are, 9Chen21._  

 

Luhan clicks into 9Chen21’s online profile, and Luhan thinks he may have just hit gay jackpot with all the stereotypical sparkles and colourful rainbows. There are a few pictures and locked videos on his profile and Luhan could tell that some of them _aren’t_ innocent. Chen Kim, his online name Luhan supposes, is two years younger than Luhan, is living in Seoul and is a university freshman.

 

‘Hello Chen, you’re real cute.’ Luhan types as he opens up a new chatroom, decidedly cringing at his words after reading them. He doesn’t know what else to say to him, having minimal luck with dating experience. ‘Ah, almost forgotten my name, it’s Luhan.’

 

‘What kind of username is LittleBambi? You’re cuter than me to be honest and I’m not looking for a pretty bottom boyfriend, Luhan. If that is even your real name, little deer.’  Chen replies seconds later, a playful undertone to his words.

 

‘I think it’s a nice username! And Luhan is my real name and I don’t just bottom all the time!’

 

‘You can top? Ahahahahah, don’t lie to me, your username name fucking screams twinky bottom.’

 

‘My username name has nothing to with this!’ Luhan huffs while typing on his keyboard. ‘I bet I can top you until you see stars!’

 

‘Really cute while you’re lying, Luhannie. Send me picture of your cock then, mister I don’t just bottom.’

 

Luhan blushes pink as he reads Chen’s reply, and he feels his dick give a twitch at the thought of the younger male being interested enough in him to ask for a picture of his cock. _Am I really going to do this? Ah… fuck it._ Luhan pulls down the front of his pants just enough to expose himself before taking a picture using his webcam. _It’s not like I’m influential enough to have a scandal anyway._ Luhan feels his heart rate beat faster as he clicks the enter button, sending it to Chen.

 

‘Holy shit, fuck me with that fine dick. Your cock looks real thick even when soft and fucking nice set of balls too ;) Wouldn’t mind riding you, bambi ;)) webcam me? ;))))’

 

_Fuck._ Luhan curses mentally as Chen sends a request to webcam him, his room is a giant mess and he isn’t ready to fully show himself to some hot stranger on the internet. Luhan’s libido has a different idea however, as his hard cock erects proudly at the thought of sharing a private show with attractive, _attractive_ Chen. And Luhan almost loses his sanity when a friend notification window pops up from user ‘9Chen21’.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Nice cock, why call yourself LittleBambi when you are _such_ a male stag down there,” Chen’s voice purrs at Luhan through the webcam. “Sorry for not believing you, also you look super-hot on video.”

 

“It’s a fond nickname of mine back in high school,” Luhan replies, running a hand down the entire length of his cock, deliberately slow for Chen’s hungry eyes to follow. “Male stag, huh? What happened to being just a pretty bottom boyfriend, Chen? ”

 

A soft laugh that reminds Luhan of chiming bells rings clearly into his earphones, not only was Chen good-looking, he has a lovely laugh. “Didn’t think that you had such a nice body and dick, your pretty face is the opposite of what I would expect. And I think I like that on you, _along with other things_.”

 

“Oh?” Luhan chuckles breathily, catching onto Chen’s meaning. “What _kind_ of other things?”

 

_“Like me,”_ Chen laughs as he adjusts his webcam, jerking himself and putting on his open legs in clear view for Luhan.  It makes Luhan exhale a little moan, as he twists his grip over his cock. “I’ll bet that you can fuck someone real good and deep with your strong legs, have them crying your name as they ride you. You’ll like it wouldn’t you, fucking your thick cock into a tight ass, filling it with hot come and watching it leak down after you pull out.”

 

_“Fucking hell, Chen,”_ Luhan curses, stroking himself rougher and faster, imagining that Chen’s hole was squeezing around his cock as Chen cries for more.

 

“I’ll let you pull onto my hair as I bounce on your cock, loving the way it stretches me so much.” Chen says with relish, pulling at his hard cock while scissoring himself with two fingers. Luhan’s cock throbs heavily at the sight, spilling beads of precome while watching Chen’s rim clench down onto his fingers.

 

“I’ll fuck you the way you like,” Luhan pants while moving slick fingers up and down his cock, all his lean muscles tensing beautifully for Chen. Luhan imagines folding Chen into half, sliding his cock into Chen’s tight hole while Chen looks up needily at him, eyes burning with want. “Nice and hard, fuck you so good you’ll still feel my cock inside of you for days after I’m done with you.”

 

“Will I leak with your come for days too?” Chen whimpers, curling his fingers against his sweet spot.

 

“Make you leak for months,” Luhan grunts out, pumping onto his cock and making more precome leak out of his slit. He’s close and Chen is too, judging from the way that Chen is now pulling extra hard at his cock while he clenches hotly onto his fingers.

 

“I would fucking love that,” Jongdae hisses, panting heavily as he comes all over himself. Luhan follows right after Chen, spilling rope after rope of white semen onto his clenched abs and fingers. _“Definitely would, Luhan.”_

 

Luhan lets out a small laugh of disbelief, just fully realising he had jerked off with a stranger.

 

“That was quite… nice?”

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongdae stays back at his dorm room at on Saturdays, the day he does little online shows on an adult site, pulling new members into the site with 9Chen21’s popularity.

 

It helps him get extra cash while juggling University and his other part time job, Jongdae doesn’t mind the attention either, knowing that there are hundreds even thousands of men and women lusting after him. It’s doesn’t hurt that Jongdae’s lovely _fans_ also sends him gifts either, buying him things from his wish-list on 9Chen21’s profile page.

 

Jongdae doesn’t know when he’ll stop doing this, having gotten enough money to pay for his full University course but one thing for sure – he has a new, regular male fan that is pretty hot and adorable. LittleBambi or Luhan, is quite chill when he isn’t jerking off or fucking himself with a plug for an audience and Jongdae thinks he might be an idiot for developing feelings about Luhan.

 

A chat box notification pops up soon after Jongdae goes online into his account and he smiles when he sees who it was from. ‘LittleBambi says: ChenChen! was waiting for you!’

 

‘We’ve been chatting everyday luhan,’ Jongdae grins pleasantly while typing onto his keyboard. ‘Missed me already? And seems that someone is growing in popularity too, should I be worried?’

 

‘Don’t worry your little head off, you still rank way higher than me. Miss your cock and cute butt more, kekeke, been looking forward to Saturday for your show >;)))’

 

‘I’m so hurt that you like my cock and butt better,’ Jongdae types, to which Luhan replies with more laughing emojis as he clicks open for his usual public webcam. Jongdae invites Luhan’s webcam, putting LittleBambi on display just for 9Chen21, there’s only about five minutes more to show time.

 

“Is Bambi going to jerk off for me while he watches?”

 

“Yeah I will,” Luhan replies, watching Jongdae strip off to his briefs. “Would rather have you on my cock though.” Luhan says lowly, making a knot of heat flare up inside Jongdae’s gut, making him wish that he could be fucked by Luhan for everyone to see. It gives Jongdae shivers to think of himself and Luhan as a couple, they would be so hot together on camera. 

 

Jongdae props himself up in front of the webcam, smiling when he sees the visitors of the chatroom increase while he rubs at the bulge of his briefs. Jongdae gets harder a lot faster than normal with Luhan participating, knowing that Luhan would be pumping his cock while watching. Jongdae spreads his legs open, pumping languidly at his cock as he reaches for the lube beside him.

 

“Did you get yourself so hard just for me, Chen?” Luhan asks and Jongdae lets out a chuckle. _Wouldn’t you know._

 

Jongdae scans through the comments in his chat box and every single person is excited to watch him finger himself, with the occasional male audience saying that he could fuck him read good. _That privilege is only for Luhan though._ Jongdae smirks into the webcam, before groping at his own buttcheeks and spreading them open to expose his hole to the audience. It make a new wave of comments appear and Jongdae loves how it gets himself hotter, feeling his cock twitch happily at the attention.

 

“ _S-Shit._ ChenChen, I’ll fuck your cute ass on every surface and place if I could. And you’ll like it, returning my kisses with tongue when my fingers curl inside of you. You’ll try to not make a sound but it gets you all hot and needy, whimpering for me to fuck you with my cock. But I still want to have some fun with you, making you gasp as I put more fingers inside of you as you fuck yourself on them desperately.”

 

_“Fuck that’s hot,”_ Jongdae moans out, roughly scissoring himself as he tugged at his cock. Luhan is good at riling him up and the audience seemed to love Jongdae’s heated reactions, sending him multiple favourites and points.

 

“You’ll cling to me when I put my cock inside of you,” Luhan growls huskily, arousal clear in his voice as he pumps his cock at the same pace with Jongdae. “You’d look so pretty under me, a red blush on your face when I fold you into half to make my cock go deep inside of you. And you will feel so tight as I fuck you, stretch your perfect butt with thick cock as you clench down onto every inch.”

 

Jongdae starts panting while imagining the scenario with Luhan, and at this point, Jongdae could care less about his horny audience. Luhan’s eyes were so blown and dark, Jongdae would have creamed himself already if he had Luhan looking at him like that in real life.

 

“Fuck you hard and fast because your ass is amazing, make you feel so good you’ll start crying. You scream my name as you come but I keep fucking you, loving the way your hole milks my cock. I’ll have you begging for my come, needing me to fill you up with hot come. And then I’ll rim you, taste my load as it leaks deliciously out of you.”

 

_“Fucking filthy,”_ Jongdae cries out as his body tenses, spilling semen all over his fingers, Luhan’s words pushing him over the edge. Luhan follows up with a groan too, his cock shooting thick come onto his bare chest.

 

Jongdae earns a few hundred dollars worth of points for his show, nearly twice of his usual amount.

 

 

\--

 

 

Luhan falls into a routine of chatting with Chen just about every day, flirting with his not so mysterious stranger. Chen is now a friend, a nice friendly guy who has a pretty great sex drive, Luhan doesn’t think he’ll ever see another guy so perfect. Chen holds conversation well when he’s not doing a show and Luhan has learnt quite a few things about the younger male – like his favourite foods, music, and kinks, the list is almost endless.

 

In general, Chen keeps an always open mind and his life private when needed, and Luhan is glad that he knows how to be careful online. Though, Luhan is really curious about Chen’s real name and he wonders if Chen realises that he’s interested in him. Luhan’s interest, dare-say _obsession_ , with Chen has been growing stronger by the day and it had levelled higher when Chen decided to showcase his versatility, fucking _expertly_ into a sex toy.  

 

Luhan sighs as 9Chen21 goes offline, the man of his dreams disappearing off the internet to sleep. Luhan is left with thoughts of being fucked _senseless_ by Chen before flipping him around and returning the favour.

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongdae goes to the field as quick as he can, he had promised to cheer for his friends during soccer freshmen try-outs and he was late – the lecturer had held his class back for an important lesson.

 

Jongdae figures that Baekhyun and Chanyeol wouldn’t mind much if he did miss watching their turns to audition for the University’s football team. Then, Jongdae hears the sound of a loud whistle and he feels his eyes nearly pop out of his skull when he sees who had blown it.

 

“Not bad, your dribbling footwork could still use some practice,” Luhan says as Minseok, co-captain of the team, records down the time taken for Baekhyun to complete the obstacle course. “You have a good chance of join-”

 

“Jongdae, you’re here!” Chanyeol says, in his usual too loud tone, diverting everyone’s attention to the small group of watching bystanders.

 

Jongdae feels like digging a hole into the field and hiding inside it when Luhan’s expressive eyes widens hugely at the sight of him. _He recognises me!_ There’s a moment of staring at each other with shock and embarrassment, but Luhan schools back into a neutral expression quickly, he still had freshmen try-outs to oversee. Chen, _Jongdae_ , could wait.

 

It doesn’t take long, having only a handful of eager freshmen left on the field.  Luhan catches Jongdae after try-outs, while everyone clears off the field, heading to the locker rooms to shower or to grab a drink from the University food court.   

 

_“Hello Chen,”_ Luhan begins, running up beside Jongdae and smiling a little awkwardly. _“You’re real cute.”_

 

“What? You-” Jongdae rasps out, face flushing a deep red when he realises that it was the first thing that _LittleBambi_ had said to him many days ago. _“… Idiot-”_

 

Luhan frowns at the sudden insult but he grins when Jongdae continues, walking closer beside him, their shoulders and fingers almost brushing together. _“-Such an attractive idiot in real life, how are you real?”_

 

“Could say the same about you, _ChenChen?_ ” Luhan teases with mirth, falling back info familiar banter with Jongdae. “Or would you prefer to call you by your real name?”

 

“Kim Jongdae, that’s my real name,” Jongdae responds hesitantly, still in disbelief that Luhan was right beside him. “And I’ll prefer it if we could get lunch together and flirt with each other without doing it through the internet.”

 

Luhan beams at Jongdae. “It’s a date then, shall we get Chinese or do you want something else?”

 

Jongdae foresees fucking Luhan in front of a webcam in the near future.      

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
